Dowoon
|Title = Dowoon |Image = Dowoon_-_The_Book_of_Us_Entropy.jpg|The Book of Us : Entropy Dowoon_-_THE_BEST_DAY2.jpg|THE BEST DAY2 |Caption = Dowoon promoting The Book of Us : Entropy (2019) |Birth Name = Yoon Do-woon 윤도운 ユン・ドウン |Stage Name = Dowoon 도운 ドウン |Nickname = |Born = August 25, 1995 (age ) |Birth = Busan, South Korea |Blood = O |Height = 177cm |Sign = Virgo |Occupation = Drummer |Years Active = 2015-present |Labels = Studio J (2015-present) Warner Music Japan (2017-present) |Agency = JYP Entertainment |Associated Acts= |Website = |Accounts = @Dw_day6_drummer on Twitter |position = Drummer, vocal |instrument = Drums |debut = The Day |last = }} Yoon Do-woon (윤도운; ユン・ドウン), mostly known by simply Dowoon, is a South Korean drummer under the JYP Entertainment agency. He's the drummer and sub-vocalist on DAY6. Biography Yoon Do-woon was born on August 25, 1995 in Busan, South Korea. He has an older sister. He auditioned to JYPE in April 2015 when it was having an audition by the company to form a band. He originally passed the auditions to join 5LIVE together with another practitioner who was practicing together with him but due to personal circumstances he withdrew but later auditioned again. Profile *'Name:' Yoon Do-woon (윤도운; ユン・ドウン) *'Stage name(s):' Dowoon (도운; ドウン) *'Nicknames:' Yoon Don (윤돈)Abbreviated name., Douner (도우너)Alias created by the members using his name., Dorummer (도러머)Portmanteau of drum + Dowoon. Another nickname given by the members., Hyeonmak (현막), Hyeon Maknae (현 막내; Current youngest)During 5LIVE, Wonpil was on hold of this nickname as he was the group's youngest member. After 5LIVE became DAY6, Dowoon became the youngest member and Wonpil got the antonym of the nickname: Gu Maknae (구 막내)., Yoonpago (윤파고), Finn Dowoon (핀도운)A nickname in reference to the character Finn the Human from the TV animation Adventure Time. Fans think he looks similar to the character, especially when his mouth is opened., Dogong (도공), Gyongdogong (굥도공), Cheongdamdongbukjaeng-i (청담동북쟁이)His contact name on Wonpil's phone. *'Birth date:' August 25, 1995 (age ) *'Blood type:' O *'Birth place:' Busan, South Korea *'Height:' 177cm *'Weight:' 60kg *'Education:' ** Changwon Sangnam Middle School ** Peniel High School of the Arts ** Busan Arts College, Department of Applied Music *'Position:' Drummer, vocal Trivia * He's the group's youngest member, or "maknae". * He'd been playing the drums since he was sixteen. * He's currently having vocal lessons. ** Since his training period was way shorter than the other members, he got placed as a drummer only. * In the July 2017 concert of the Every DAY6 Project he showed his vocal talent while performing a cover of the song "Neol Saenggakhae" (from group One More Chance) with Wonpil. * During acoustic performances, mainly when he is without drums, he performs with a Cajón. * His ears get red when he's shy. * Most of the members find him the cutest member among the group. * Gets mad at Wonpil for wanting to share the same bed. * He is Jae's best student in English. * He's the only member in the group to have type O blood. * He opened a personal Twitter account on March 6, 2019.https://twitter.com/Dw_day6_drummer/status/1103249275725594624 See Also *Gallery:Dowoon *Category:Dowoon Compositions *Category:Dowoon Productions References Category:DAY6 Category:Members Category:Members from Busan Category:Blood Type O Category:1995 Births Category:Virgo Category:Drummer